A Disease-Filled World
by IsanityisjustaWord
Summary: Eli is a tad unique; She's got the knowledge to survive on her own but when she saves a man from a hospital, she's unaware of the adventure she's bound for. (Might become a Daryl/OC relationship)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Shoot!" was all that escaped the woman's lips as she ran through the woods, her breathing rough and ragged. Her black brown hair streamed behind her as she ran from the dead. She knew her window of time was running out, but she made sure to make the most of it.

She could hear the growls and the hungry moans of the dead as she quickly climbed a tree with ease. She winced as she adjusted her body in the tree; the branches scraping against her cheeks and bare arms. The sharp branches welded red droplets of blood.

The dead shuffled underneath, growling as they smelt her but not yet seen her. 'I can't stay here' was all that ran through her mind. Her bow and quiver strapped in her back reasurred her and gave her a tinge of hope against the sinking feeling that slinked into her mind.

Reaching back, grabbing her bow; swiftly notching an arrow, her eyesight focusing as she aimed carefully, THUMP, one of the dead fell. The blue-tipped arrow in it's eye, the other two dead looked over with disinterest in one of it's fellow dead that had fallen.

She took another breath, just as the two dead lifted their heads; THUMP, THUMP and down they both went, allowing her to slump back in relief.

She clamoured down the tree, her arms still bleeding from the long scratches that laid on her arms. She winced as she glanced to the three dead before ripping her arrows out in a deft motion, and slipping them back into her quiver.

Her emerald amber eyes surveyed the forest before her, she watched for a moment before moving into a small town where she planned to rummage and hopefully bandage her arms without much trouble.

* * *

**Chapter One- Third Persons POV**

The hospital lay quiet except for the slightest shuffle of feet caused by the dead in sealed off rooms. But movement could be heard, seen as a man who was sickly pale as if he hadn't seen the sun in months, he clutched his side as he moved through the halls with wide eyes as he took in the desecrated halls. The insulation and electrical wires hanging down, papers strewn across the floors but what disturbed him the most was the splashes of blood against the wall.

It alarmed him and made him wonder what the hell happened, as he thought this; a deep fear and worry gripped his beating heart as he thought of his wife and son. As he shuffled through the ruined halls, he came across the nurse's station; first thing he grabbed was the phone, he didn't hear anything..nothing..nada...not even the damn dial tone.

He allowed the phone to slip from his grasp, he moved forward; not looking up as he came across a fork in the halls. He took the right first, only to see closed glass doors, looking through the glass he sees the corpse of a woman. The corpse was eaten, the gore spread across her body; his expression was one of horror as he leapt from the window.

He shook his head in disbelief as if he wanted this all this to be a dream but it wasn't. He turned to the left, shuffling along until he stops to see 'DON'T OPEN, DEAD INSIDE on the door.

He looked to the door frantically as he backed away and continued down the hall. His gait improved as he began to limp instead of shuffling but his side still pulsated and ached to the touch. He went down the darken steps, he fished around through the dark only to find matches which he quickly used to navigate through the darkness.

The dim light illuminated the sign that read 'EXIT' As he opened the door, the blinding sunlight disorientated him as he stepped down the cement steps to touch the ground. But as he shielded his eyes, one of the dead was upon him.

A cry of surprise left his weathered lips as the dead gnashed it's teeth as he kept it away with his ever weakening arms. He met the eyes of the creature to only be shocked by the hunger in it's sickly eyes, he could feel his arms slacking as he looked for a way to escape. But a THUMP alerted him as the creature feel from his arms to the ground.

A blue feathered arrow stuck in the creature's temple 'Bullseye" a strong yet soft filled his ears as he turned his head to see a woman. Her black brown hair was loose but lightly tied back; her bangs framing her face and her attire was of a elbow length black button up shirt, a hunter's tan vest snug as on her legs were clothed in an army green tight cargos with brown combat boots on.

But what he noticed was her green eyes; sharp and focused as she asked "You didn't get bit?" and he could do was shake his head as her voice filled his ears."No, gunshot wound" As she heard those words, her eyes softened into what they really look like. 'Like a child' he thought as she stepped forward, her hand outstretched for him to grab as he looked to it with a moment of hestitation before he grasped her hand and stood.

He wobbled at first but she steadied him, "Eliza, but call me Eli" her melodius voice said as her hand was once more in his vision. "Rick Grimes" he shook back firm but was surprised at the firmness that she shook back with.

She stepped back as she held the bow down beside her as he walked forward with a limp. "What happened?" he asked after a moment of silence as they continued through the parking lot. They ignored the flies but the bodies stacked like logs drew his attention "Everything has gone to the dead." she stated simply as she looked to his state of dress which consisted of a hospital gown opened to reveal his bandage and the splatter of the dead's blood.

Rick glanced her with an alarmed look in his eyes "What? For Real?" his southern georgia accent filled her ears as he continued to ask about everything while she continued to answer as best as she could, while she watched the roads and alleys, a growling sound filled both their ears.

Eli and Rick turned their heads to the nose which was one of the dead that laid on the grass, the only thing was that the dead was cut in half as if torn apart by the very same things that wanted living flesh. She looked to it with hidden pity and hatred as those things used to be people too but they might have killed her family and they did kill her friends so the hatred usually won out in the end in the account for the need to survival.

Rick was silent as he was still digesting it all as he awoke to a completely different world then what he was in. Eli just placed a hand on his shoulder to steer him away from the snapping, crawling sight in front of them. "Come on, I'm sure you're in a hurry" she murmured as she steered him away as they continued down the road.

HE barely nodded as he was staring at everything in shock while she looked for any more sign of the dead. They reached a two-story home painted blue with a white roof 'Picturesque' was the first thought that came to her mind until she heard Rick rush forward with a burst of energy as he went through the door.

She followed close behind as she hoped the best; that he wouldn't find what she found when she searched her grandparents' home. She saw the inside, which was in relative order except the frames broken and some leaves scattered that must've blown in.

Rick was in despair, he was worrying almost panicking about his family. He needed to find them. He had to. He cried out "Lori, Carl" multiple times as he cradled his head in his kneeling position. "They're alive. I'm sure of it" Eli said as she stepped toward him. HE turned to face her, tears shimmering in his bloodshot eyes.

"How do you know?" His country accented voice was raspy from holding back tears "I just do. The pictures are gone." she stated simply as she motioned to the bare walls and then to several shelves. He looked around and with silent resolve filling him, he nodded "You're right" he said as he stood; still clutching his side.

He limped past her and onto the steps down the path where he sat, looking around but she stayed inside for a moment as she readjusted the pack on her back. She heard a loud SMACK, she rushed outside only to see Rick falling and the crack of a gun signaling one of the dead going down.

A black man and child stood over Rick as she she called out "HEY! He wasn't one of the dead" she rushed over, her bow slinging against her waist. They both faced her "Was he bit?" the man who held the gun asked as his son, she wagered held the shovel tight.

Eli shook her head "No, gunshot. Found him by the hospital, one of the dead nearly got him" She said directly as she looked to into his eyes. The man was steely gazed as he nodded once "Help me take him inside, Duane come quickly" The man moved to Rick's head and shoulders while Eli went to his feet. Duane, the man's son opened the door and looked to them frantically.

They carried him past mattresses in the living room while Duane shut and bolted the door before sliding a board into place. "Set him on the bed" and with an OOMPH! Rick was set upon the bed. The man threw Eli some bungee cords as she caught them he murmured "Tie him up, I need to be sure." she nodded as she tied Rick to the bed posts.

"I'm Eli" she introduced herself as she reached over to tear away the bandages to show a slightly inflamed wound that was stitched up. "Morgan and my son Duane" Morgan said as he touched the shoulder of his son with a tender look in his eyes before he looked back to her as she cleaned the wound, disinfected it before she inspected the stitching for damage till she felt satisfied and then rebandaged it.

"You seem to know what you're doing.." he commented as duane stayed close but he caught a glimpse of her bow. Eli let out a rare laugh as she replied "You're looking at an almost graduate of Med. School, passed all the tests and everything but.." She trailed off a she gave him a rueful smile.

Morgan was silent as he just nodded, understanding what she meant, reaching into her pack; she pulled out two cans of tomato soup and a package of goldfish crackers. "I've got some dinner, i've been scavenging.." She smiled softly as she offered the cans and the crackers to Morgan who smiled "It's much appreciated."

Duane finally spoke up as she was just standing back up "Your bow is nice.." his small voice made her smile as she replied "Thank you, I've had it since I was your age." she felt a maternal side of her rise up as his eyes lit up with amazement "Really?" He came forward with a bright smile.

Eli nodded "Yup, My grandfather gave it to me on my first summer when I visited them" and Duane nodded as he turned to his father "Can I touch it, dad?" Morgan glanced her way, she nodded warmly "Eli says it's okay, just don't break it. I'm gonna start dinner." Morgan says with a light smile as Duane nodded as he eagerly came over to Eli who held out her bow to him.

The bow itself was a deep chestnut brown with etchings of feathers into the frame. Duane gingerly held it, glanced to her as she nodded before he took a superhero pose. "Look! I'm Hawkeye" Eli laughed warmly as she nodded "Yes, you are!"

Rick stirred in his sleep causing Eli to say "Hey Duane, Let's go into the living room so we don't wake up.." she flicked her eyes to Rick as he nodded as he handed her bow back before she led them both into the living room as Morgan was pouring tomato soup into three bowls while the goldfish crackers floated inside.

Duane looked to her and smiled brightly as he could feel his mouth water and his tummy rumble. "Come on, son" Morgan said as he set down the bowls down on a coffee table where a lantern sat. It was shining yet dim light bright enough to cause their shadows to move across the walls. Duane nodded as he rushed to his father whom had his meal waiting for him. Eli stood back in contentment as she watched Duane sit beside his father.

But just as she moved forward, she could hear the slightest movement; she tilted her head to the door where Rick laid, Morgan noticed and nodded discertly before looking back to his son. She moved to the room with silent steps, only to find Rick awake and blinking rapidly to check his surroundings.

* * *

Rick's POV

The feeling of disorentation filled my head as I blinked rapidly to refocus my blurry vision, and to rid myself of the ringing in my head. As i did so, a tender cool hand touched my forehead; I lifted my head to meet the green eyes of Eli. "Your vision will return soon." she stated as she looked over my stitches.

"Eli" I murmured as I sat up to see her more clearly. "What are you doing?" I asked as she opened her pack to reveal several pill bottles "I'm giving you some antibotics" I nodded as she handed me the two white pills and a bottle of water. With a quick movement, I took the pills along with a gulp of water. Her sleeves were folded up revealing white bandages 'What happened?" I asked as I rubbed my newly freed wrists.

She touched one of the bandages with a look in her eyes as she answered "I was scratched by branches when escaping those things. Actually it was right before I met you." She added with a light smile that quelled my worry. I moved myself off the bed as she stood close by.

"Um..the boy and the man?" I asked as I looked to her with questioning eyes. She moved forward, leading me through the doorway "Actually this is their hide-away" she said with a smile as I looked around; recogonizing the place as one of my neighbors. "I know this place" I muttered as I continued to look around as we entered the living room lit by lanterns.

The windows boarded up with blankets also covering them up "This was the Mccuuray's place" I mentioned once more as Eli looked to me as that man said "It was abdandoned when we showed up" I look to him, to see him and the boy sitting at a coffee table. "Morgan and my son Duane.." he motioned for us both to sit down. "Rick Grimes" I introduced myself as I moved to sit down. Eli sat beside me while morgan placed a bowl in front of me.

Glancing down I see tomato soup with several goldfish floating about. I moved to take a bite but Duane's voice calls me out of my motion "Daddy, Blessin" Eli smiles out of the corner of my eye. I'm a little shocked but I reach out to hold Eli's hand along with Morgan's. "Heavenly Father, we thank you for this meal and we thank you for letting us live another day." I feel Eli squeeze my hand before we all say "Amen"

Then all of us dug in, I relished the taste of the hot soup settling in my stomach. Eli had only took a few bites before she slid her bowl over to Duane "Eat, I'm not that hungry.." she said quietly as Morgan looked to me. I didn't know what to say so I shrugged lightly as Morgan nodded as he ate his soup.

Duane just dug in, you could tell that he was kinda hungry. "So Rick, have you encoutered one of the walkers yet?" Morgan questioned as he set his bowl aside. "Yeah, just two though. Eli saved me at the hospital" I looked to Eli who was unbraiding her hair "Walkers?" Eli pimped up as she glanced to him questioning "Yeah, that's what we call em' "

"uh, Well that does sound better than 'the dead' " She says quietly as she fluffed out her hair. We go silent for a moment as we just take in the noises outside. Duane left the table to sleep on one mattresses; Morgan quickly followed as did Eli moved her as she walked.

* * *

Eli's POV

I sat against the stairs; my pack behind me, creating a simple pillow. My bow laid beside me as I try to create a comfy bed, succeeding I sigh as I lay a blanket over me. Rick and Morgan were talking and they all let out light laughs before a blaring car alarm makes us all jump. We look to Morgan who was calming Duane "It's just a car alarm, one of them must've bumped it." He listened to the noise as it blarred into the silent darkness. "Probably the same one as before."

All of us hear the ever increasing noise, my hand reaches for my bow as Morgan says "Duane, turn down the lanterns" Rick and Duane do this as me and Morgan move to the windows. He moves away the blanket to reveal a crack in the boards. Looking through the crack, I see the bodies of the walkers roaming about, going to the car as it beeped and beeped it's alarm.

Morgan looked after me, Duane did next but as he did, he gasped out "It's her! She's here.." and he ran to the bed; cries of grief escaping him a she tried to be quiet. Morgan moved to him while Rick and I looked to him for an answer "Uh, it was right when it started. She had gotten injured...We found this place and decided to stay while she was sick.." Duane's cries rose in volume but the pillows muffled them as Morgan took a reasurring breath.

As he continued, I could tell he was close to breaking down but he kept it together. "The fever burned through her, she practically radiated heat. she uh..died right there on that bed" He motioned to the room where Rick used to be at. Sadness hit me as I knew how he felt. Duane cried out again, Morgan cooed comforting words while Rick gave me a worried look as I knew he was worried about his family and I was too...I wondered if my parents were alright.

"I should've put her down. I should've but she's the mother of my child" He spoke soberly as he cradled Duane close. The door knob began to turn while Rick still stood by the door. I still held my bow, prepared to do what ever was needed. I could hear my heart thundering in my chest, it was unnerving to hear the slight movement of the doorknob.

Minutes pass, soon an hour before the car alarm stops; Duane had fallen asleep while Morgan sat quiet. Rick had sat down in his make-shift bed while I sat in a half sitting/laying down position. My eyes drooped as I held back a yawn "Get some sleep, Eli" Morgan whispered as he glanced to my way "You too Rick." Rick nods solemnly before he lays back down.

I'm still reluctant but Morgan gives me this look, so I soon lay back and within an instant I'm sleeping.

* * *

I wouldn't call what I did sleep, I didn't dream and I was still aware of my surroundings enough that when I woke up; I had a hand on my bow. Rick who was the one who woke me up gave me a sympathatic glance as he said "We're going back to my home. I've remembered the keys to the station's armoury." I perk up "That's great" I say as I get up in one swift movement.

He nods as he fixes his white shirt which I'm sure Morgan gave him. I steady myself as he waits for me; Morgan and Duane stood beside each other, Morgan hands Rick a bat which Rick messes with to get a good grip on it.

Rick goes to the front door, "Ready?" We all nod before he nods once as he opens the door. The sunlight hit us as we exited the house; we were blinded for a moment before our eyes adjusted. We stepped carefully as we hit the sidewalk.

A walker sitting at the end of the white picket fence stood up, the growl escaping it's lips was ignored as Rick murmured "I've got this one." He readied the bat, took a step forward and swung. He swung the bat and the noise of a cracking skull hit our ears. The walker tipped sideways, another swing from the bat took it down but it growled one more time before being silenced forever.

Morgan nods to Rick as we pass the dead walker, and before long we entered Rick's home once again. I stood outside on watch; while Rick and Morgan, Duane went inside.

In about five minutes, they were outside once again. Rick smiled as he jiggled the keys to me, we quickly got into Morgan's car and drove to the station. "Eli?" I turned my head to Rick who was glancing at me through the rearview mirror "Will you be heading with me to Atlanta?" Rick's question threw me off guard. Well..Hopefully my parents were still there.

I look to him as i answered "If you'd like?" He just nods "Of course, I'll need someone watching my back. Plus you'll be able to look for your family too." I smiled brightly as I heard this. "We're here" Morgan said as we pull into the back of the station. A look passes to all of us, we didn't know what would be in there. "Gotta be on guard" I murmur to them as we make our way to the door.

They nod, Duane stands beside me as I hold my bow ready. Rick holds a gun with a flashlight while Morgan held the shovel. Rick opens the door, darkness meets us as we walk through the ambandoned office to the back where Rick unlocked the door; we entered a basement where we saw a lit caged room. Rick smiles before he unlocks it "Looks pretty cleaned out.." he comments as he looks to us.

"It's better than nothing.." I say postively while Duane looks to the row of handguns. "Dad, will you teach me how to shoot a gun?" He asked eagerly as I glanced to Rick who was currently filling a bag with weapons. Morgan nodded "Yes, especially in this world. But I'll teach you to respect the weapon too." Rick nods to this as he agrees to this.

Rick had almost finished filling his duffle bag while Morgan held a rifle in his hand and a bag full of ammo and other smaller handguns; probably for Duane's practice. Rick hold a black handgun to me which I recgonized as a Colt 45. "Here, it's a Colt 45" I shake my head, I didn't like guns and wasn't too keen on using them.

"I rather not, well not right now." Rick frowns "You'll need it" he persists till I relent "Alright, I'll take it but don't be surprised if I ignore it's existence" He chuckles, smiling to me before he finishes clearing out the armoury. Next we make our ways to the locker rooms, where Rick turns on the shower. We watch as he runs a hand through it "Station has it's own tank, propane too.." He smiles "And the pilot's still on"

"Hot water?" I murmur happily as Morgan and Duane nod in agreement. "Yes." He says brightly. We all inwardly cheer as Rick says "Eli, the woman's locker rooms.." I put a hand up "I rather not go someplace dark.." I admit sheepishly as he nods "Plus you've seen it before, I'm not that modest and I've noticed the shower curtains on those stalls" I pointed to the stalls across the room.

He chuckles as he rubs his neck sheepishly "Alright then." In about ten minutes, sounds of happiness and ethuasism filled the air as we all groaned as the hot water hit our bodies. Morgan was smiling as Duane played and sang a little song. I stood underneath the water, savoring it as I hadn't had a proper shower in weeks. I washed my hair with the shampoo I had, scrubbed down all the dirt and grime that clung to my skin. I even took the liberty to shave, oh baby smooth skin.

I sighed in happiness as I exited the shower; wrapped up in a towel, all squeaky clean. Rick, Morgan and Duane smiled at my expression "You seem content Eli" Rick commented as I nod "Give me a shower and I'll be putty in your hands." Morgan and Rick laugh as Duane follows suite, I chuckle along with them as i take my pack and leave with the room so I can get dressed, i am a tad modest; I admit. Pulling out new underwear, slipping that on; I quickly dressed in black tight cargos, and my red loose long sleeve shirt with my tan vest that held useful items like a compass, swiss army knife and so forth. I finished the knot on my combat boots before I looked to my pack.

I slipped on my pack as I slid my quiver on afterwards, my bow in my hand; I entered the place where Rick and Morgan, Duane were at. Duane sat beside his dad while Rick was situating a hat on. "Looking good Sheriff." I teased as i looked to him. Rick chuckles as he replies "I know" eh gave me a playful grin as he turned to Morgan and Duane "Ready?" He asked solemnly as he glanced to me before I nodded once.

* * *

We left the locker room soon after, Rick decked out in his sheriff's uniform deputy uniform and a squad car's keys in his hands as a duffle bag of guns rested on his shoulder. We stood beside the squad cars, Rick had already put the duffle bag away while Morgan and Duane stood halfway in between.

I knelt down to Duane who gave me a gloomy expression "Cheer up, Little guy. I'll see you again" I said with a comforting smile as Duane murmured "But what if I don't?" I shake my finger at him "You will..In fact.." I reached around and found the front pocket of my pack and pulled something out. "Here, it's my lucky arrowhead.." I held out a leather bracelet which beheld a silver arrowhead, Duane glanced to me in wonder.

"Really? You're giving this to me?" His voice made me smile as I nodded "Of course, but on one condition" My voice was a tad theatrical but he soaked it in as he wondered aloud "What is it?" I smile to him as I reply "When I see you again, you'll show me that you've kept it." I said warmly. As he nodded repeatedly "I will! I will!" I fastened the blanket around his wrist and stood up.

Rick and Morgan had already said their goodbyes; I could see the walkie talkie in Morgan's hand and the other one in Rick's hand. Smiling softly, I faced Morgan; I could see he wanted to say goodbye "It's not goodbye, it's I'll see you later." I said brightly as he chuckled "Of course Eli" He hugged me briskly as I hugged back.

But a growling noise made us look to the fence where a walker dressed in the same uniform that Rick wore stumbled to the fence. "Leon?" Rick murmured in surprise but his face was saddened "I always thought he was a screw-up but I wouldn't want this for anyone" His hand touched his gun. I glanced to him and gave a subtle nod to him as he murmurs "I can't leave him like this"

"The sound gonna draw'em" Morgan warned but still Rick continued on Leon, the walker had been clawing at the fence; growling and snapping. I hold my bow close as the gunshot rings out. Rick walks back; nods to Morgan and Duane before going to the car. I wave to them before I also enter the car. As Rick starts the car, we look to one another and nod as Morgan drives ahead; honks twice. While Rick drives in the opposite direction; he lets his sirens whoop, whoop twice.

I smile sadly as I glance to the rearview mirror; trying my best to catch a glimpse of Morgan's ever disappearing car. Rick was gripping the steering wheel as he took the same path we took when we walked to his home. We came upon that grassy field where he soon parked the car, he began getting out "Stay here, I've got.." I motion that it's okay "It's fine..You gotta do what you gotta do." I smile wistfully as he just gives me a grateful glance. He leaves, his hand on his gun.

I sit in silence; except for the occasional cricket or bird chirping when a gun shot rings out. I look to the field quickly, only to see Rick walking back. His head down as he entered the car, I glance to him as he drives away "You know..this is the first time I've ridden in a police car." I quirk a smile "Well in the front.."

Rick gives me a glance as he chuckles "Really? YOu don't seem the type." HE says sarcastically. "Hey! It was when I was a teenager, my grandparents and parents showed up to bail me out" I give a shudder as he continues to laugh "I was scared to even leave that cell." I said as he laughs warmly. Yes! My plan to lighten the mood worked.

"So what did you do?" He asked curiously as he glanced to me " Senior prank, I defaced the school mural with grafitti." I said with a light laugh as he chuckled. "Seems recent?" He asked questioningly as I shake my head "Nope, I'm 26" He looks to me in shock "You look like you're 18" He said as I began to laugh "I know, it's gonna be a good thing when I'm older" I pointed out as he nodded with laughter on his expression as he continued driving down the empty desolate roads.

* * *

** A/N- Hello everyone who reads this story, I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of a Disease-Filled World. :) Eli is my new OC; she's was a medical student, or was a newbie doctor that hadn't yet gotten her certificate. I hope you enjoy her; she's going to be quite entertaining. **

**Tell me what you think! I have the next three chapters typed up so any feed back will help me to upload them a tad more quicker. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Eli's POV

We drove for hours, past houses that were empty or either ransacked; cars that were deserted on the road drew my eyes to them every so often. Rick glanced to the fuel gauge with a sigh; he glances to me "We'll need gas soon." I nod "Got it."

We drive for about ten minutes till Rick parked the car about 50 yards away from a car pile-up that we looked to in caution. "Gotta be careful.." I murmur as I leave my pack in the car but my quiver on my back while I held my bow ready.

Rick nods at my words as we exit the car, he popped the car; taking out a small gas can. "You should the get the hose too, maybe we can syphon some gas out of the deserted cars?" I suggested with a light smile before he soon nods in agreement. "Smart idea.." He murmurs as he slips the hose through the handle of the gas can.

As we trekked to the small town gas station, we passed several deserted cars during this I was watching everything, turning my gaze to every noise; Rick was doing the same as his expression was one of concentration. We soon entered the gas station parking lot, there were signs that people camped there. Tents were set up while the cars seemed to form perfect lines, like a cattle ring I thought with a slight shudder.

Rick walked ahead as I kept guard till I heard the faint sound of a rustle. My head snaps to the sound, but all I could see was the back of a little girl in a tattered dress. My first thought was to call out but I kept quiet, this didn't feel right. Rick had seen the 'SORRY, NO GAS' sign but soon after he noticed the little girl too.

I watched in silence as the back of the little girl bent down to pick up a teddy bear 'Hmm' I kept watching until Rick said "Little girl, Little girl..." He raises a hand as if to touch the girl "I'm a police officer. You don't have to be scared.." Then the unspeakable happens, the girl turns her body to face us both. The dead, marred face of the little girl walker looks to us with hunger in it's dead eyes.

The walker begins to rush Rick, growling as it loped forward; without a thought, I let an arrow fly. THUMP. The now still body lands spread eagle, flat on it's back. I look to Rick as my heart raced; his gun was free. He had been prepared to shoot the walker but I did it quicker, he gives me a grateful nod as we both try to calm our hearts. I walk stiffly to the little girl's body; a numb feeling in my mind as I bent down to retrieve my arrow, barely cleaning it off and slipping it back into my quiver.

He moves to pick up the gas can "Thanks Eli." I smiled small as I murmur "It's no problem.." He just looks around the rows of cars before stating "We'll need to syphon from these cars." I nod as we walk to the first car which was a cadillac; Rick quickly begins the syphoning process. We get like a half gallon's worth out of the caddy then about two gallons on the last one we checked.

The birds around us still continued to chirp; providing some noise to the silence around us. "This'll have to do.." He states as he fixes his hat as he kneels back up. "Hopefully we'll get far on this..' I mention optimistic as we begin our trek back to the squad car.

* * *

We're silent on the walk back; I guess we had too much on our minds. My parents were on mine...Was the military still protecting them? Was the safe haven even real? But what really got to me was that even children weren't safe now; it was the harsh reality of the time now. I gently shake my head as I flushed those negative thoughts away.

By the time I did this, we arrived at the car; Rick quickly tipped the gas can into the tank, emptying all the gas inside into the tank while I went into the car. Rick was just shutting the trunk when I had checked the rearview mirror; I had made a face at my reflection when I see a walker lumbering up behind him. The walker was of an older man whom you could clearly see the bite marks all up and along his neck. I almost gagged at the sight but still I reached for a weapon; I felt the handle of a gun.

My heart racing, I click the safety off as I aim and BANG. Rick looks to me in slight fear and surprise as he looks to my line of vision and sees the walker; brain splatters on the ground. I'm still halfway out of the window, when what I did registers with my mind, my eyes widened as what I had just done. _The gun...gun_, my mind whispers to me throughout the chaos that resided in my mind. I dropped the gun and slip back into the seat where I reached forward and brought my knees up as if I could cradle the memories away.

I could hear Rick pick up the gun and enter the car. My hands shaking just as I look down to them; a horror reflected in my blue green amber gaze. I feel a hand on my shoulder as I glance up to Rick; who was looking down at me with a concerned gaze "Eli...are you okay?" I quickly hide the horror and the pain inside as I smile earnestly "Of course, No problem Rick. Routine Walker kill." HE doesn't look convinced but still he nods.

He starts the squad car and begins to drive; I was glad for the movement as i look out the window before his voice brings me out of my stupor "Thank you."

"For what?" I ask curiously as he looks to me "For saving my life" He looks as if he wants to say more but I stop him "Rick, you don't have to thank me...I know you'd do the same for me." I say warmly and trusting as he gives me a small smile before he replies "Alright then. Just know that I'm glad you've got my back." I just chuckle and nod before I'm leaning my head against the window as my eyes fluttered close.

* * *

Rick's POV 

I hold the steering wheel tight as I continued to drive through the empty highways. I was still in wonder as I continued to drive unbidden by traffic like I would have been before all this began. I was still in a daze actually, but the fear and worry overlapped that as I flipped down that personal sunshield to reveal a picture of Me, Lori and Carl. "Lori..Carl.." I murmured softly before my gaze turned to Eli, who slept against the window, her expression one of calm and peace.

She was strong, yet she had those innocent qualities about her; she almost reminded me of what it would be like to have a sister. I felt close to her as in those two days that I've known her; she's saved my life 3 times and stuck by and watched my back as we traveled to Atlanta. My thoughts drift to when she had shot that walker behind me; her expression was one of horror and remembrance.

But I was still shaken by that close call to not even be able to comfort her with words, I was just bewildered when she just smiled and said it was okay. I could tell it wasn't but I didn't push the issue. But my thoughts were interuppted when Eli began to stir; she yawned and stretched like a cat while I kept my eyes on the road.

I caught a glimpse of her hair, it was messy, crazy and all mussed up in different directions. I chuckled as her eyes met mine briefly "My hair, isn't it?" she asked as she playfully glared while her hands fixed the mess on her head. I kept away laughter as she finally fixed her hair. "Don't be laughing sheriff, at least I won't be going bald one day." She motioned to my hair as I gasp in fake horror.

"I have a nice head of hair." She scoffs teasingly as she points to my sheriff's hat resting on the dash board. "yeah, and the hat doesn't help with hiding the early baldness." I chuckle at her sharp wit; she had gotten me there.

* * *

Eli's POV

We were in a good mood, so to speak; we've had our daily giggles. After we were done laughing, Rick had looked to the road sides before he looked to me "We'll have to stop for gas again." He says quietly before he looks out to the scenery before us. No cars and only farm houses every ten miles or so.

"stop at the next house?" I suggested as he checks the gas gauge once before he nods. "Yeah." We drive for about fifteen minutes till Rick pulls the car over at the edge of the road of where a white farm house property. He does the same motions before as I hold my bow and my quiver slung across my back. I'm glad my hair was pulled up tight because I could felt a bead of sweat run down my neck.

I held my bow ready as we walked to the house where Rick announced his presence. I watched carefully as I expected a walker to pop out at any moment. But it was silent, too silent for my liking, and it seems the same for Rick also. He moved to a different windows but his whole body language changed once he started to back away "Rick? What's wrong?" I made my way to the window he was looking at but he held me back.

"You don't want to see that.." His eyes glanced to mine and caught mine. His eyes pratically reflected what he saw; I nod once and he visibly relaxes as he moves off the porch. I soon follow as a silent pray escapes my lips as I pray for the people in that house. I notice a chestnut mare in the pasture, eating grass as if the world didn't bother it at all.

As i watched this horse, Rick checks the barn for gas "No gas.." Rick states as I look to him; my eyes glance to the horse briefly "What about a horse?" I offered as I looked back to the horse who was still grazing. His blue eyes brightened as he realizes my plan, He doesn't waste a minute as he enters the pasture. The horse backs away and neighs loudly before Rick puts his hands down.

I didn't hear what he was saying to the horse but it seemed to be working as he managed to slip a rope around the horse's neck. I make my way to the barn as does Rick who slipped on his hat before he enters the barn. He nods to me as I chuckle as he placed a riding blanket on the horse's back. I watched quietly as he readies the horse.

"I've never ridden a horse before." I mentioned as he fastened on the saddle; "It's like riding a bike." He murmurs as he was focused on the task at hand. "Yeah, a big breathing hairy bike." I whispered as he finished, I could see a quirk of a smile as he handed me the reins. "Wait here, I've got to go get the duffle bag." I nod once before I look to the horse whom blows air into my face.

I meet the rich brown eyes of the horse before I gently blow back and the horse nickers before pressing her head into my chest. I smile as I murmur "You're just a big softy that could trample me into goo." I hear a laugh behind me and I turn to see Rick holding the duffle bag slung across his bag.

I stick out my tongue childishly as he chuckles before he easily climbs into the saddle. I hand him the reins but he pulls me up also "oh crap." I murmur as I hold onto

Rick who chuckles "Eli, are you scared?" I nod "Just a tad, from what I've heard riding horses is a pain in the ass...literally." He doesn't hold back his laughter as he tightens the reins, murmurs something to the horse who I have dubbed as Acorn then we're off.

Acorn takes off galloping right off the bat, each gallop jarrs my hip and butt bones. "My poor butt." I murmur as we continued to ride through the pasture; past the trees onto the main road.

"Tell me about your family please?" I asked Rick as we weren't galloping, allowing Acorn to rest and my butt bones to rest also. Rick glanced to me briefly before he says "Only if you tell me about yours?"

I look down to my bow which was cradles in my hands "Alright then, you first?" I agreed as we passed by a sign that read "Atlanta, Five miles." We both inwardly cheer before Rick begins to talk "Me and Lori were highschool sweethearts; after highschool I entered sheriff deputy training while she went into teaching. Soon after I graduated the academy, Lori was pregnant so we got married a month later." He had a wistful gleam in his features as he continues "7 months later, Carl Grimes was born. Carl is a curious kid, he questions everything..." he chuckles as he reminiscences.

"He's in the fifth grade well was.." He corrected himself as he remembered there wasn't anymore school. "He's twelve and.." He just couldn't finish as he steadied the horse. I smiled comfortingly as I patted his back "They sound brilliant, I can't wait to meet them." He turns his head to me as he smiles softly.

"No more sad faces." I say playfully as I continue "Ready to kinda hear my family story?" He chuckles as he says " I'm kinda afraid to.." I bop his shoulder "Hey! I was the only delinquent in my family." We both laugh for awhile until Rick says "Come on, tell me.." his elbow nudges me.

"Ok, ok..I was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. My parents moved us to Atlanta about when I was 9 so they could pursue their careers. My dad is a big softy while my mom was more of the leader type. They were both doctors which is probably why I went into the medical field." Rick looks to me in surprise "Wait?! You're a doctor?" his accent more pronounced.

I nod "Yup, only been one for a year so..not that experienced in all kinds of injuries." He nods but he still seems impressed. "I stayed with my grandparents every summer then for my years in college." I fell silent as I drifted away for a moment till Rick nudged me again and motions to before us.

We were now entering Atlanta; the highway going in was empty while the highway going out was packed. You could see some accidents of some of the cars as we entered the city. I reached around to tighten the straps of my pack as I didn't want to lose it.

Acorn's feet clomped against the asphalt, causing the noise to echo against the what seemed empty buildings. Rick hears something; he looks up to see a helicopter flying over the building. "Eli! Look!" He motions up as he kicks Acorn's side to go faster, I barely look up to see a glimpse of the helicopter.

I hold on tighter as he pushes Acorn to go further into the city when a wave of walkers show up "Oh shit." I murmur as I look to the horde with wide eyes, Rick urges Acorn to turn back. As we turn the corner, another horde of walkers advances to us. Acorn rears as the walkers descend upon it.

"Rick!" I call out in fear as I watch myself and him get thrown back. I hit the side of a tank; gasping out as a sharp pain floods my senses. I see Rick on the ground a few feet from me, scrambling away from the walkers. I crawl up the tank, with a steady hand. I begin to shoot the walkers around us, using the same gun that I used before; my bow would be too slow in this moments.

"Rick! Underneath the tank! There's an opening there!" I shout to him just before I hit a walker away from me as I open the top hatch. I entered in a tumble as I slam the hatch shut; breathing hard and heart racing.

Rick quickly crawls into the tank; gasping as he looked around the tank tiredly before we both notice the body. It was of a soldier, he was just sitting against a main wall. I ready my gun as it began to move. BANG!

Rick had shot the walker, point blank. My ears ringing, my head begins to pound as I look to Rick who js swaying side to side. "Ugh.." I made a noise of protest as Rick shakes his head to rid himself of the ringing plaguing both of our heads. We shook our heads twice; looking to each other and just as we give up hope "Hey dumb ass and pretty girl.." We look to the radio in shock and disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you two." A young man's voice fills our ears as we crawl over to the radio, soaking in his words.

* * *

A/N- Hi eveveryone! Hope you enjoyed the next chapter of a Disease-Filled World. Anywhoo..Next chapter will be the meeting of Glenn and everyone else. :3 I hope I get them done good enough for all of you wonderful readers. :)

Review! Please review, I love reading your opinions. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Eli's POV

We heard the radio crackle once more as the unknown voice asked "Hey, you guys still alive in there?" Rick scrambles to the radio and answers "Yes, we're still alive." The voice sighs with relief as he exclaims "I thought you two were goners for sure!"

"We did too.." Rick comments lowly as he glances to me as I grab the radio "Got a plan to get us out of here?" I ask calmly as I glance to Rick who nods. "I think you guys need to make a run for it." Rick gives the radio a incredulous look before grabbing it from me. "Can we get the bag that I've dropped?"

The voice says back "What? No! You guys have to run soon while the walkers are um..distracted." the voice sounded slightly rushed and urgent as he spoke quickly. 'Poor Acorn..' I think as we both imagine Acorn being eaten outside. Rick glanced to me as I gave him a short confident nod "Y'all still there?"

Rick clicks the button "Yes, tell us where to go.." I listened closely as the voice said "Go down the road 50 yards and there'll be an alleyway. Go there." I took a calming breath; my eyes look to Rick who seemed to be doing the same.

My hands tightened on my bow; while my pack on my back still held strong as my whisper filled the air "Let's go." And we immediately leave the tank.

The sounds of snapping and crunches fill our ears as we run. The sunlight hit my face as I dodge some walkers with a swing of my bow. Rick shoots the ones that tried to rush at us; Rick takes the front and I cover the back.

I only let an arrow fly when most needed. Rick had shot two walkers just before we entered the alleyway where a young man, Asian descent came at us. "Not dead! Not Dead!" He yelled as Rick had his gun drawn on him.

My heart raced as he yelled "Come on!" I heard the growls behind us as we ran through the alleyway until we stopped at a yellowing ladder. He motions to the ladder up bolted on the wall. "Hurry!" He said as we follow quickly; the young man's knapsack smacking each time he went up on a rung.

We soon stood at the mid level ladder stop; we were all breathing hard and trying to catch our breaths. The guy glances to us, our breath rushed as Rick introduces himself "Rick Grimes." The man looks to us as he breathes out his name "Glenn" I smile as I introduce myself "Eliza, but Eli for short." He smiles shortly to me before the growls and snapping noises draw us to look down.

Over thirty walkers were at the end of the ladder; reaching up as if they could grab us and take us back down. Their decaying faces made me cringe and one starts to awkwardly climb the ladder which causes Glenn to go over to the ladder once more "On the bright side..it'll be the fall that kills us." Rick gives him a sideways glance "I'm a glass half full kinda guy..." I quirk a small smile at his optimism before he goes up the ladder.

Rick gives me a glance that I just smile at before we follow quickly up the ladder. We follow Glenn as he maneuvered over the building tops and such. My bow kept hitting me as we ran till we ended up at a hatch-like door. "Why'd you help us?" Rick questions before we go down. My curiousity reared its head as I tilted my head towards him.

"Well..I kind of hope that maybe one day when or if I'm ever in that kind of situation. Somebody will stick out their neck for me too.." He opens the hatch and starts to go down but he says "Guess that makes me an even bigger dumbass.." I shake my head with a smile. He was funny..I concluded as Rick follows down first then I do the same.

As we rush down a series of stairs; Glenn pulled out a walkie talkie which he clicks on and says "I'm coming back and we've got company. Two in the alley." And just as we hit the ground, two men dressed in black sports/swat gear come rushing out and whack the walkers to their second death as we run past.

Soon as we enter the building; Rick is thrown to a shelf by a blonde older woman who pointed her gun at him "You bastard.." I hold my bow ready, my arm pulled the arrow into place as the others in the room tried to calm her down. "Andrea! Put the gun down." A Mexican man said strongly. Rick was still looking at the woman as the woman who's name was Andrea whispered out "We're dead. We're all going to die." I could hear the desperation and the hopelessness in her tone.

She moved away, the gun going down as I watched for a moment before putting my bow to my side. "What?" Rick murmurs out as he looks to everyone in the room. The Mexican man pulls him up "Look, we came into the city to scavenge supplies." We went through the darkened halls before we entered a large clothing store.

"You know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving!" He pushes Rick forward. "You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out, tiptoeing." He shows us the doors; big plastic glass doors that held back over fifty walkers who pushed against the main first door. "Not shooting up the streets like it's the O.K Corral." I still watched the doors as the black man spoke "Every geek for miles around heard you both poppin off rounds."

An older back woman spoke up "You just rang the dinner bell.." I almsot cringed at that refrence but then the Mexican man spoke "Get the picture?!" Rick nods as he looks over to the door just as a walker holding a brick starts to pound on the door. "Oh god.." Andrea muttered in horror as we all look to it in slight discomfort.

"What the hell were you both chasing out there anyway?" The Mexican man asked as Rick answered "A helicopter." Everyone reacted to that well...with disbelief and harsh sarcasism "Helicopter? There wasn't no damn helicopter." The black man said as the black woman spoke up "You just say an hallucination. It happens out here.." I shake my head "We know what we saw." I spoke directly and everyone looked to me in surprise as they had forgotten my appearance.

The Mexican man turns to the black man "Hey T-Dog. Try that C.B now..Try and contact the others.." T-Dog nods while Rick perks up as did I but I got the feeling that the shelter/revuge was just a pipe dream. "Others? There are others? Refugee center?" he asks as I watch the others react once more.

"Yeah..They got bisquits waitin in the oven for us at the refugee center." The woman said harshly as everyone nodded "Yeah the refugee center is just a pipe dream.." Andrea said as T-Dog muttered some words before he spoke up "Got no signal..Maybe the roof?"

After he spoke those words, we all could hear a single gunshot follows by two more. "Is that Dixon? The hell is he doing?!" Everyone turns to the staircase which lead to the roof and ran up it. When we exit out on the roof, Morales..I finally heard his name came rushing forward "What the hell Dixon?! What are you doing?" I look to Dixon who was white but showing signs of a sunburn, he was older than Rick and had a military crew cut as he held a rifle.

He centered the gun once more before taking one last shot as he spoke "Hey! Y'all be more polite to a man with a gun! Huh? Ah! Only common sense." T-Dog ran forward also "Man! You wastin bullets we don't even got." Dixon whom I could tell was higher than a kite at the moment was laughing as T-Dog continued "And you're bringing even more of them on us!" Dixon just stepped down from the ledge as a sneer comes upon his face.

"Bad enough I've got this taco-bender on my ass all day.  
Now I'm gonna take orders from you?" He still held the rifle as he stepped up; his walk meant business. Rick looked over at me as I nodded; we would both do something if this guy didn't stop. "I don't think so, bro." Dixon cradled the gun as he continued "That'll be the day." T-Dog took offense with every word.

"That'll be the day?! Man you got something- something to say to me?!" T-Dog took a posture that I knew was readying up for a fight. Morales tried to say something "Hey T-Dog Man, just leave it.. " Dixon was staring them both down as T-Dog said "No."

"All right? It ain't worth it." Glenn said as he stayed off onto the side while Andrea nodded while the black woman whose name I hadn't gotten yet was standing beside her too with eyes wide and worried at what was to come.

"Merle, just relax, okay?" Morales tried to be the peacekeeper, my hand gripped my bow as I heard "We've got enough trouble." Oh shit..That seemed to egg on Merle Dixon who puffed up his chest and walked up.

"You want to know the day?" He taunted as T-Dog watched with hostility before answering back "Yeah." I could see what was gonna happen next; Merle had set the gun down aawhile back before he said "You know what..Mr. Yo." he did a messed up pose of Yo, Man what's up before a cold gleam in his eyes "It's the day when I take orders from a nigger." Those words set T-Dog off.

"Mother-" He leapt forward but was stopped by Morales "That's enough." Andrea nodded as she said "Yeah, Come on." Merle Dixon didn't seem the type to let anything go as he leapt forward and began to fight T-Dog. "Dixon!" Andrea yelled as everyone watched in horror at how Dixon took down T-Dog and punch the living snot of him. "Whoa, cut it out, man!" Glenn yelled as he also rushed forward with Morales. "Stop it! Dixon, get off him! Dixon, you're gonna hurt him." Andrea and the black woman said as they cradled on another.

"Merle, cut it out!" Morales yelled as he grabbed the back of Dixon's shirt but Merle kept on punching while T-Dog grunted with each hit. I rushed over to Rick "Rick.." He looks to me "That man is high..He's unstable at the moment. We." We heard the black woman whimper "No no no, please." as Dixon kept hitting T-Dog.

T-Dog whimpers before Dixon jumps up "Yeah!" He looked over at the other who had pulled T-Dog away from his path "All right! We're gonna have ourselves a little powwow, huh? Talk about who's in charge." He had went back to the gun but he smirked as he was breathing hard and fast. He pointed to himself "I vote me!" Everyone else kinda scoffed and glared as he continued.

"Anybody else? Huh? Democracy time, y'all." He questioned as he threw his hands up while staring everyone down "Show of hands, huh? All in favor? Huh? Come on!" Everyone including me and Rick was giving him incredulous looks but he persisted " Let's see 'em" He almost smirked as everyone reluctantly place their hands in the sky. I saw the black woman stick the middle finger up which made me inwardly smile at her sass.

"All in favor? Yeah." He said in a louder voice "Now that means I'm the boss, right?" He stated as he began to pace but his body still faced the others who were cradling T-Dog. The doctor in me hoped he was alright from the beating "Anybody? Anybody Else?" He questioned as he looked over them all when his eyes met mine when I was going to step over to T-Dog.

"Hello Sweetheart!" He smirked devilishly as he started over to me; my hand still clenched my bow as I looked him in the eyes. I had dealt with men like him before so I wasn't bothered by his words like the others "You must be what the spring roll over there brought back!" He motioned to Glenn whom was glaring still. Rick, I had noticed was coming up behind Merle.

"Yes I am, I'm Eliza. Eli for short." I stuck my hand out as a way of introducion while Merle chuckled before he shook it firmly "Merle Dixon, Sweetheart." He looked over my features before glancing over my figure with wandering eyes. "You've got some peach colored lips there sweetheart. I ain't gonna call you Eli. Peach is what I'm gonna call you." He smirked as I tilted my head "Call me what you want, just no vulgar words like Bitch cuz I'll hit you." He full blown laughed at my threat as he didn't expect such a threat coming from my lips.

He replied "Peach, Don't think you raised your hand when I was asking bout Leadership roles. You gonna raise your hand or do you got a problem with me?" I shook my head as I just chalked up his assholeness to drugs and such while Rick said "Yeah." He cold clocked him with a rifle upside the head as Merle was down; Rick had pulled out his handy dandy handcuffs. "Who the hell are you, man?!" Merle yelled as he struggled against the handcuff.

"Officer friendly." Rick said as he knelt down beside Merle; I quickly set down my pack and moved to provide medical attention to T-Dog all the while listening to Rick's words "Look here, Merle. Things are different now." I could tell Rick was getting into that kinda sharp chastising tone " There are no niggers anymore." He said the word Nigger sharp and rough as he continues "No dumb-as-shit, inbred white-trash fools either. Only dark meat and white meat." Merle scoffed as Rick was in his face "There's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, - not apart." I could tell that the others were quite impressed with his display of power and control in this situation.

"Screw you, man." Merle just said as he was almost pouting now; Rick pulled out his gun which I noticed he liked to use alot. "I can see you make a habit of missing the point." Merle didn't seem to care as he said harshly "Yeah? Well, screw you twice."

"Ought to be polite to a man with a gun." He cocks his gun as his accented voice said " common sense." Rick was staring him down while I fished through my pack to grab some butterfly bandages for T-Dog's split lip and eyebrow. "Um..I can help you. I was or still am a doctor." I smiled comfortingly while Morales and Andrea stared at me before T-Dog spoke "Thank you. Jaqui?" Finally! I got her name...Jaqui moved away from T-Dog's side.

"You wouldn't. You're a cop." Merle sneered as Rick neared his face once more "All I am anymore is a man looking for his wife and son. Anybody that gets in the way of that is gonna lose. I'll give you a moment to think about that." I could barely hear their confrontation as I cleaned T-Dog's wounds with a observant gleam in my eyes.

"Got some on your nose there." Rick wiped off probably cocaine off Merle's nose "What are you gonna do? Arrest me?" Merle laughs as he strains against the handcuff. Rick leaned over and pulled a plastic baggy from Merle's inside beat pocket. "Hey! What are you doing?" Merle started to thrash against the metal pole. "Man, that was my stuff! Hey!" Rick stands up and begins to walk over to us. "If I get loose, you'd better pray Yeah, you hear me, you pig?! - You hear me?!" Merle was thrashing as he threatened Rick whom now stood at the edge of the building. "Yeah, your voice carries." Rick said offhandely as he looked over to me and I just quirk a smile, he gives me one back before I fish out an asprin for T-Dog.

"Do you hear me, you filthy pig?!" Merle yelled as Morales came over to stand by Rick " You're not Atlanta P. D." Rick glances to Morales " Where are you from?" Rick answers vaguely "Up the road a ways." Morales seemed to accept that as he smiled "Well, officer friendly from up the road a ways, - welcome to the big city." And they look down to the walkers crowding the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Eli's POV

I could hear the thunder rumbling over the sound of the walkers growling below. I turned my head over to Andrea as she mentioned " God, it's like Times Square down there." I had stood a moment later to look over the side of the building; the hiegth bothering me just a bit. I agreed silently as Morales asked "How's that signal?"

T-Dog was still angered by Dixon as he commented smartly " Like Dixon's brain Weak." Merle flipped him off lazily while Jaqui and Andrea smirked at T-Dog's comment.

"Keep trying." Morales said smoothly while T-Dog nodded just as Rick turned to Morales questioningly "Why? There's nothing they can do." Andrea commented dryly as she looked over to me and Rick. "Not a damn thing." Jaqui looked over T-Dog before she said "Doctor?" I looked to her as she continued "You look so young honey.." I smiled softly as everyone I have ever known has told me that. Merle piped up when he heard her words "Yeah! Like Jailbait Peach!" I smiled when I answered "I'm actually 26..I just look young." She nodded as she commented "Wish I aged that well.." I chuckled "It caused some problems when I went to bars and clubs." She chuckled.

"Got some people outside the city is all." Morales commented as Andrea with her sharp toned voice commented "There's no refugee center. That's a pipe dream." I noticed how everyone had stiff expressions as Rick said "Then she's right. We're on our own. It's up to us to find a way out."

"Good luck with that. These streets ain't safe in this part of town from what I hear." Merle commented as he leaned over to Andrea who taking something out of a nearby bag. " Ain't that right, sugar tits?" I had started to walk over to my pack and I could see her disdain for him "Hey, honeybunch, what say you get me out of these cuffs, we go off somewhere and bump some uglies?" He gave a sideways smirk as he said "Gonna die anyway." He looked over her body once more as I grabbed alcohol wipes so I could clean his wounds as I couldn't help it. I was a doctor through and through.

I heard Andrea's comment "I'd rather." She stood up and left that area while I had walked over. "Rub muncher. I figured as much." Merle commented as if he knew Andrea's so-called sexuality which made me laugh lightly. I had walked over; Merle giving me a long look before he said "Hiya Peach, did yah come over to give ol' Merle some lovin..I sure won't mind any lovin coming from you." I could see him checking me out as I sat in a crisscross pose. "Not today Dixon. Just cleaning your busted up face." I motion to his face which beheld some small cuts from the rifle butt that Rick had used.

"The streets ain't safe. Now there's an understatement." Morales said to Rick who I knew was brainstorming this entire time; so was I " What about under the streets? The sewers?" I smirked as I had thought the same thing "Oh man. Hey, Glenn, check the alley." Glenn took off to the other side of the building with the binoculars."You see any manhole covers?" Glenn looked down and just saw numerous walkers and..no manhole covers. Dread filled him as he answers back " No, must be all out on the street where the geeks are." Rick give me a look from over there as he notices me by Merle.

"Hey Peaches, why the hell is Officer Friendly lookin atcha from over there?" Merle questioned as I cleaned the wounds on his face. "Oh, we have been traveling together. So he's just protective." I murmured as I wiped the blood off his cheek and got a whole lot a dirt with it. He chuckled "Got the hots for yah don't he?" He crooned as he watched my reaction which was a laugh. "Nope. He's looking for his wife and son..Remember." I gave him a look as he just chuckled.

I leaned away and began to stand when Merle gripped my shirt with his free hand "Peach. You look like a person who will help Ol' Merle out." I looked into his eyes. I had a feeling that I knew that he'd need my help soon. In that moment, something my grandma always told me 'Honey, everyone needs help. Sometimes they just don't want to admit it.' I just nod when I heard a click, Rick had pointed his gun at Merle "Let her go. Now." Merle chuckles "Alright Officer Friendly." He gave Rick a shit smug grin when he let go of my shirt.

Jaqui spoke up; making all of us look in her direction, Rick put away his gun as she continued "Maybe not. Old building like this built in the '20s Big structures often had drainage tunnels into the sewers in case of flooding down in the subbasements." I could tell she had past knowledge of this. Glenn asked curiously " How do you know that?"

She tilted her head as she replied "It's my job..." She corrected herself "was. I worked in the city zoning office." That seemed to make everyone not even question it as they all soon left; Rick had glanced to me but I had shook my head. I was never that big of fan of the dark...

Meanwhile...Third Person's POV

Rick had followed Glenn down into the dark basements as did everyone else. He held a flashlight that Morales had tossed him as they went. He was slightly worried about Eli as Merle Dixon was probably talking to her at this very moment. "This is it? Are you sure?" He questioned Glenn as they shined a light down a pitch black hole in the floor.

"I really scoped this place out the other times I was here. It's the only thing in the building that goes down. But I've never gone down it." Glenn justified the hole as he nervously said " Who'd want to, right?" Morales murmured "Oh. Great."

"We'll be right behind you." Rick said as he shined his light downward. " No, you won't." Glenn had pointed the light at them as he said "Not you." Andrea took offence to it as she said " Why not me? Think I can't?" She snapped at Glenn who looked like a kicked puppy as he muttered "I wasn't" But Rick interuppts as he said " Speak your mind."

Glenn took those words as a confidence booster as he said "until now I always came here by myself" He shined the light over the hole as he continued "In and out, grab a few things No problem. The first time I bring a group Everything goes to hell." He glances at everyone sheepishly "No offense. If you want me to go down this gnarly hole, fine But only if we do it my way." Rick watched as Glenn spoke clear and strongly of his plan "It's tight down there. If I run into something and have to get out quick, I don't want you all jammed up behind me getting me killed. I'll take one person" Rick was quick to volunteer but Glenn shot him down.

"Not you either. You've got Merle's gun and I've seen you shoot. I'd feel better if you were out in that store watching those doors, covering our ass." And then he pointed to Andrea who seemed a little tiffed that she wasn't going down the deep dark hole. "And you've got the only other gun, so you should go with him." He then points to Morales "You be my wingman. Jacqui stays here." Jaqui nodded as she gripped her flashlight close.

"Something happens, yell down to us, - get us back up here in a hurry." Rick nods as he says "Okay. Okay, everybody knows their jobs." They all leave to do what Glenn had requested of all of them.

Glenn and Morales walked through the darknes; the flashlight lighting the darkness as they continued their expedition to find a way out of this death trap they were all trapped in.

In the Store Front

Rick and Andrea were pacing around the displays as she speaks; breaking the silence "Sorry for the gun in your face." Rick just said "People do things when they're afraid." Andrea said with a slight tilt of her head "Not that it was entirely unjustified. You did get us into this."

Rick spoke with a strong hopeful tone "If I get us out, would that make up for it?" Andrea was inwardly impressed at his hopeful tone but there still was a big part of her that was pessimistic about the entire thing. "No, but it'd be a start." Rick nodded as he acceptes that but he still had something to say "Next time though, take the safety off. It won't shoot otherwise." Andrea looked chastised as she hadn't even known about the safety "Oh.." She muttered surprised.

"Is that your gun?" Rick asked curiously as they both glanced to the front of the store where the walkers still pounded against the glass. "It was a gift." She replied with a soft reminiscent tone as she glanced to Rick "Why?" she questioned. "Little red dot means it's ready to fire. You may have occasion to use it." He stated clear and concise as he knew she would have to use that gun in the near future.

"Good to know." Was all she said as Rick and her watched the door with steady gazes.

On the Rooftop

Eli watched quietly as T-Dog repeated into the walkie talkie for what seemed the tenth time "Anybody out there? Hello? Anybody read? I'm hoping to hear somebody's voice 'cause I'm getting sick and tired of hearing mine." He clicked it off as Merle scoffs out "Yeah, well, that makes two of us. Even Peach looks bores outta her mind." He motions to Eli who was holding her bow in her lap while a slight breeze hit them all; causing her dark chestnut hair to fly sideways.

"Why don't you knock that crap off? You're giving me a headache, boy." Merle commented tiredly as he glanced over to T-Dog who was having none of Merle's shit anymore "Why don't you pull your head out of your ass?" T-Dog had a smug grin upon his face as he continued "Maybe your headache will go away."

Merle chuckles darkly "Try some positivity for a change. Damn." He said Damn in such a way that was almost wistful "I'll tell you what You get me out of these cuffs and I'll be all "Sammy Sunshine" positive for you." Eli couldn't believe her ears; He was actually trying to get himself out of this situation by trying to smooth talk a man that clearly did not like his white ass.

He then motioned to the tool bag which was set beside the other bags; T-Dog gave it a slight glance before returning his attention to Merle "Hey, see that hacksaw over there in that toolbag? Get it for me, hmm? Make it worth your while. What do you say, man?" He made a slight pleading motion which Eli knew was just a theatrical plea. "Come on. Get me out of these things." Merle started to sound slightly desperate but you could tell on T-Dog's face that he wasn't buying it.

"So you can beat my ass again? Or call me nigger some more?" T-Dog's face was curled up in a malice expression as he enjoyed seeing Dixon's ass handcuffed to that white pipe. It was payback for all those damn stereotypical comments he threw at practically everyone.

Merle just leaned forward; he wasn't gonna give up so easily. The military taught him at least that lesson. "Come on now. It wasn't personal. It's just that your kind and my kind ain't meant to mix." Eli tried not to roll her eyes; as she wasn't sure Merle even knew what he was talking about anymore."And that is why royality in the past had so many blood defects." She muttered to herself as she watched the scene in front of her more closely. "That's all. It don't mean we can't Work together, parley, as long as there's some kind of mutual gain involved." Merle gave T-Dog a slight hopeful look as he stretched his hand out like a peace offering.

"So about that hacksaw" Eli could see that Merle though he had it in the bag but T-Dog interuppted him with a cold voice "I guess you want me to get that rifle over there too so you can shoot that cop when he comes back up, huh?" He pointed out as he knew how Dixon was. Dixon to him was a no good son of a bitch..and him being handcuffed had made his day.

Eli looked over to the doorway where she hoped Rick would come back as she had been thinking about the whole escape plan. She knew that somehow walkers would be in the sewers. I mean they were just anywhere in this city, so she automatically expected it to be a bust. She was searching her mind for an idea when she looked across to T-Dog "Hey, um.." She said alerting T-Dog of her presence once more.

"Is there any cars or trucks on the street anywhere?" She asked as she knew he had the binoculars nestled in his lap. Merle was now watching as T-Dog nodded "Yeah..a few. Why?" he questioned as she nodded appreciative. "Just wondering. Thanks " She began to stand to leave. "Where you goin?" Merle asked as I had stepped up with my bow clutched in my hand.

"I've got a plan." Was all she left as she ran from the roof to the store front where Rick and Andrea were. Merle and T-Dog looked at each other and they both just shrugged as they didn't even know what was up with new girl that they've met.

Down in the Sewers

Glenn would deny the fact that he was scared of the dark; he wasn't. He was scared or frightened of what was in the dark. Morales on the other hand was thinking of hi familia..He hoped that the new guy and chica would figure something out because he didn't want to end up as chow for those walkers outside.

They finally hit the ground once more; their flashlights shining in the darkness, revealing a pathway "Yeah, we've got ourselves a sewer tunnel." Glenn comments when they stop at the sewer entrance; it was closed off by a large metal grate. "Jacqui was right." Morales commented as they looked over it with slight reluctance.

"Can we cut through it?" Glenn asks as he shined a light over it briefly " If we had a blowtorch and half a day, sure. Dale's hacksaw sure as hell won't do it." Morales's answer shot his hope into the ground as they looked to the grate when they could hear several rats squeak. Glenn takes the initiative to shine his light into the darkness only for them both to jump back as a walker who held the body of a bloodied and feasted upon rat in it's dead hands. "Arghhh!" It groaned as it reached through the grate growling and snapping it's bloodied jaws.

At the Store Front

The plexglass doors that kept the walkers at bay; they cracked and freaked at the wieght of the walkers pushing against them. Andrea still kept shooting the doors a glance every now and then but she occupied her eyes with other things...like the jewerly counter which brought up a specific person to mind.

Walkers growled and banged against the first set of doors; Rick still held his hand to his holster but it dropped when he motioned to the jewelry that Andrea was looking at "See something you like?" She turned her head to him as she held the mermaid charm necklace wistfully "Not me, but I know someone who would" Her eyes went up to his as she said "My sister. She's still such a kid in some ways. Unicorns, dragons" She let go of the necklace as she continued "She's into all that stuff. But mermaids They rule. She loves mermaids." A soft look in her eyes reminded Rick of the love that he held for his own family...and that renewed his hope and determination to get these people out of this building.

"Why not take it?" He asked curiously as she gave him a look "There's a cop staring at me." Rick didn't hold back his chuckles at the irony of the situation. "Would it be considered looting?" She asked almost in a tone of worry. "I don't think those rules apply anymore. Do you?" He gives her a justified look that makes her smile at their unique way of bonding in such a time of need.

"Rick!" Eli came flying from the stairs, her chestnut dark braid coming loose as her green blue eyes met Rick's; the walkers reacted to her louder voice with a slam and the glass shatters of the first doors. Now walkers poured into the small dividing room where they soon would break through also. "What's?" Eli interrupts him with her strong yet soft voice "I've got a plan!"

Andrea could tell from her that little woman's tone that she meant business and that gave Andrea a sliver of hope.

**A/N- Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this newest chapter. Eli will be coming out of her shell soon. She's just kinda in the background in the moment but next chapter is where she'll shine. :) Hope you enjoyed it and I hope to see reviews and favorites and follows cuz that makes me smile. :)**

**Oh and you're probably wondering why Merle calls her peach; and so soon after just meeting her. All will be revealed in the upcoming chapters. I am also using the script to write this chapter up as I rewatched this specific episode over four times. Just to get it right. :3**


End file.
